crush_crushfandomcom-20200223-history
Roxxy
is an exclusive girl available in a Limited Time Event (by collecting 14 Tokens over 14 days or by paying 200 diamonds, with a 15 diamond discount for each token you collected). She is the thirty-second girl in the game's main tab, but she is not part of the main story and you do not need to unlock any other girls to obtain her. You meet Roxxy, the club's best dancer, when you go dancing at the club and catch her attention. She is impressed with your dance moves and urges you to continue. Personality Coming soon... Dialogue List First Meeting #One night, while you're out at the club living your best life, you suddenly realize that all your busted ass dance moves are dated and tired. #You decide to summon the inner strength you'll need to transform yourself. The DJ starts playing your jam, the beat begins to rise, and finally, the bass DROPS! #This sick beat - CRUSHED! #Drawing the attention of the club's best dancer. "You! I see the fire - I see the passions! You must dance with me NOW!" #"I am Roxxy! And you did not realize it when you awoke this morning, but you awoke on a collision course with destiny! Now dance, you gorgeous fool!" Adversary *Hmm. The universe is sending me mixed signals today... Sorry *Oww! I'm not sure how, but I think you stepped on my butt? Get this under control! *I don't know who you are, but I need a dance partner and that's you. That's what you do now. *Hello! Welcome to the party! Turn up the music, crowd in, show me your moves! *This star on my cheek? It's because I shoot across the dance floor and you WISH you had these moves. *No no no! No words yet. I am enjoying your smooth moves. You can say silly things later. Just dance! Poke *Oof! Let's just say you tripped, okay? Gift *I appreciate the gift, but remember: it's the thought that counts! Upgrade to Nuisance #Alright, introductions are over! Fair warning - I have a habit with meeting new people where I immediately imagine them naked. ... #It's always fun and usually an improvement. Don't be shy, go ahead and give it a try! Nuisance *Manic Mondays, am I right? Sorry *When I'm feeling down, I do yoga in an elevator. It picks me right up! *If you do not put on some music, I'll hold my breath until I pass out. Then how will you explain? *I see you admiring my outfit. I like my clothes like I like my music - loud! So very loud! *What do you call that dance move? Maybe... "Cement Block In Washing Machine?" Just kidding! Don't frown at me! *Can't hear you. Too busy listening to my heart. Well actually I can't hear it. I may need an ambulance. Poke *Ha! Is that a tickle or a drumbeat? Either way, I like it! Gift *I appreciate the gift, but remember: it's the thought that counts! Upgrade to Frenemy #Alright, we're on a first name basis now. I'm Roxxy. It rhymes with foxy, so it's easy to remember! ... #Here's a quick checklist - I dance, I yoga, I roll, and I cause mischief. Usually all at the same time! Frenemy *Show me your moves! Sorry *When I'm feeling down, I do yoga in an elevator. It picks me right up! *If you do not put on some music, I'll hold my breath until I pass out. Then how will you explain? *I see you admiring my outfit. I like my clothes like I like my music - loud! So very loud! *What do you call that dance move? Maybe... "Cement Block In Washing Machine?" Just kidding! Don't frown at me! *Can't hear you. Too busy listening to my heart. Well actually I can't hear it. I may need an ambulance. Poke *Ha! Is that a tickle or a drumbeat? Either way, I like it! Gift *I appreciate the gift, but remember: it's the thought that counts! Upgrade to Acquaintance #Hmm. I'm looking at your hips, and I'm just not sure if they're trustworthy... ... #Yeah! Mine don't lie. But yours look like they might prone to exaggeration, if you catch my drift. Tee hee! Acquaintance *You know what they say. Be a marsh-mellow, not a harsh-mallow! Talk *When I'm feeling down, I do yoga in an elevator. It picks me right up! *If you do not put on some music, I'll hold my breath until I pass out. Then how will you explain? *I see you admiring my outfit. I like my clothes like I like my music - loud! So very loud! *What do you call that dance move? Maybe... "Cement Block In Washing Machine?" Just kidding! Don't frown at me! *Can't hear you. Too busy listening to my heart. Well actually I can't hear it. I may need an ambulance. Poke *Ha! Is that a tickle or a drumbeat? Either way, I like it! Gift *I appreciate the gift, but remember: it's the thought that counts! Upgrade to Friendzoned #Hey - I want you to know that your charms are setting off some major alarms over here. Good alarms. ... #I'm just calling what I'm seeing. If you dance half as well as you flirt, we're going to be lifelong friends. Friendzoned *I need you to do a "skirt check" for me. When I twirl, is it sassy /sexy? Or is there just too much cheek to deal with? Talk *I'm headed downtown to dance in the water fountains. Want to come make a scene with me? *Is that a banana in your pocket? No seriously - I'm STARVING. I don't have time for your cheeky flirts! *I'm going out dancing tonight. If you're not busy, I could really use a 'piggy back angel' for when I inevitably collapse from exhaustion. *Did you know? These bracelets keep away bad vibes and haters. So does this lil can of pepper spray I keep in my bra. I don't like haters. *I don't have types, but I do have stereos, and you are just my kind of jam. *You little dreamboat. Sailing into people's hearts. Maybe you are looking for a first mate? Poke *Ha! Is that a tickle or a drumbeat? Either way, I like it! Gift *This is so kind and generous! But also a little suspicious... What are you up to? Upgrade to Awkward Besties #Hmm. I'm trying to decide what flavor I am. I do not know why. Would you say key lime or hot chocolate? ... #Hahaha! Both. I think that might be what mistakes taste like. You're weird. I like you. Awkward Besties *Let's dance like EVERYONE'S watching - and make 'em jealous! Flirt *Purple makes me feel magical and mysterious. Like I'm one with the midnight melodies. What do you wear to connect with the universe? I would guess flannel? *Oof. My hips, they are so sore. That will teach me to try and hula hoop dance for nine hours. Please, make with the body massaging. *Have you ever heard a song that got your foot tapping? Well I did today, and I was driving... Curse my insatiable rhythm! *Ready for a neat feeling? Close your eyes. Now tap your head with one hand, and rub your belly with the other. Okay aaaaaaand *smoooch!* *Very well. I will say it once. *ahem* I like to move it move it. I like to move it move it. I like to move it move it. I like to... MOVE IT! *Ahh! I need your help! I went dancing with Quill, and there was a poodle, and she got chased into a tree and now she won't come down! *Be a lion! Roar loudly, enjoy your pride, and dance like no one is watching! You say you haven't seen a lion dance? Maybe no one was watching... *I like the motion of your ocean and the toot of your flute. Play me a song about the ocean. Poke *Ha! Is that a tickle or a drumbeat? Either way, I like it! Gift *Awww! You are adorable, and so is this! Thank you! Upgrade to Crush #It's always been a dream of mine to visit all the world's great festivals. The dress, the dance, the excitement. Would you come with me someday? ... #Oh so great! I call it a Carnival Crawl! Let's start with Mardi Gras and end with Dia de los Muertos, naturally! Crush *Flash mob! Flirt *Purple makes me feel magical and mysterious. Like I'm one with the midnight melodies. What do you wear to connect with the universe? I would guess flannel? *Oof. My hips, they are so sore. That will teach me to try and hula hoop dance for nine hours. Please, make with the body massaging. *Have you ever heard a song that got your foot tapping? Well I did today, and i was driving... Curse my insatiable rhythm! *Ready for a neat feeling? Close your eyes. Now tap your head with one hand, and rub your belly with the other. Okay aaaaaaand *smoooch!* *Very well. I will say it once. *ahem* I like to move it move it. I like to move it move it. I like to move it move it. I like to... MOVE IT! *Ahh! I need your help! I went dancing with Quill, and there was a poodle, and she got chased into a tree and now she won't come down! *Be a lion! Roar loudly, enjoy your pride, and dance like no one is watching! You say you haven't seen a lion dance? Maybe no one was watching... *I like the motion of your ocean and the toot of your flute. Play me a song about the ocean. Poke *Mmm! Those fingers know how to live! Gift *I love it! You are so nice to me, and so very mean to your wallet. Poor thing! Upgrade to Sweetheart #You. You do not know this, but I giggle like a silly girl with no chill when I see you. You must keep pretending I'm much cooler than that! ... #Good. I'm glad we have an understanding. I would hate to have to breakdance fight you for my honor. Sweetheart *Bah! Twerking is for the weak! I will show you what Brazilian hips can do! Flirt *You clear away the clouds when I need you to. But you also bring rain when I need it. I love you - weather you like it or not. *Let's drive until we run out of gas, dance until we collapse, and make love until we can barely breathe. Sound good? *Take my hand and promise me that no matter where I dance, you'll follow. *Booby shake! Ha ha! Made you look! *They say before you can help others, you have to help yourself. Well, every time I see you, I really want to help myself! *Here's a deep and valuable secret: I love to move... but sometimes, I'm scared to stop. *I hear that you are quite the surfer. Maybe you can take me out on a wave sometime. I love to feel the motion of the ocean beneath me. *My spirit animal is a frog - it tells me to jump into things and figure them out! Also, I can do cool things with my tongue. Hee hee! *Here. Put your arms around me. Hold me tight. I want to listen to you breathe for a moment. My favorite music. *You and me, we are poetry in motion. A great couplet on a beautiful sonnet. *I'm so glad that the universe brought us together. The universe, and the delicate sounds of a night club bass drop! *You really do remind me of a marshmallow. You're sweet, scrumptious, and you go straight for my hips! *Parades are my favorite! I love being cheered at, dancing in public, and giving candy to little kids! *In my heart, I am always dancing for you. *This song! It gets in my hips and makes them misbehave. Watch out - they are coming for you! *We should do Yoga together. I need someone to help me stretch, and you get to find out how far I can flex. Win win! *Our voices have a great sound together. Let's try the acoustics in my shower. *Let's go out for dinner. I cannot promise I won't dance on the table. It really depends on how good the mojito is... Poke *Mmm! Those fingers know how to live! Gift *I love this! Let's go put it in my room. Together. Alone. Upgrade to Girlfriend #You know how sometimes you hear a song and you just want to play it over and over again? And nothing else seems as good? ... #That's how I feel about you lately. Like no matter what I'm doing, I just want to be dancing with you. No other rhythm matches my feet. Girlfriend *I love listening to your heartbeat - it's the exact pace of my favorite krump routine! Flirt *You clear away the clouds when I need you to. But you also bring rain when I need it. I love you - weather you like it or not. *Let's drive until we run out of gas, dance until we collapse, and make love until we can barely breathe. Sound good? *Take my hand and promise me that no matter where I dance, you'll follow. *Booby shake! Ha ha! Made you look! *They say before you can help others, you have to help yourself. Well, every time I see you, I really want to help myself! *Here's a deep and valuable secret: I love to move... but sometimes, I'm scared to stop. *I hear that you are quite the surfer. Maybe you can take me out on a wave sometime. I love to feel the motion of the ocean beneath me. *My spirit animal is a frog - it tells me to jump into things and figure them out! Also, I can do cool things with my tongue. Hee hee! *Here. Put your arms around me. Hold me tight. I want to listen to you breathe for a moment. My favorite music. *You and me, we are poetry in motion. A great couplet on a beautiful sonnet. *I'm so glad that the universe brought us together. The universe, and the delicate sounds of a night club bass drop! *You really do remind me of a marshmallow. You're sweet, scrumptious, and you go straight for my hips! *Parades are my favorite! I love being cheered at, dancing in public, and giving candy to little kids! *In my heart, I am always dancing for you. *This song! It gets in my hips and makes them misbehave. Watch out - they are coming for you! *We should do Yoga together. I need someone to help me stretch, and you get to find out how far I can flex. Win win! *Our voices have a great sound together. Let's try the acoustics in my shower. *Let's go out for dinner. I cannot promise I won't dance on the table. It really depends on how good the mojito is... Poke *Mmm! Those fingers know how to live! Gift *I love this! Let's go put it in my room. Together. Alone. Upgrade to Lover #I enjoy us. I feel like I could dance forever, as long as you were there to hold me, touch me, and sometimes do the chicken dance with me. ... #Hee hee! Yes, it is true! You are the melody of my heart... And the bass drop of my bedroom sheets. *giggle* Lover *Life's just one big game - let's crush it! *Dress for the job you want. And I want to be a rainbow orgasm! *Do you know what my favorite string on the guitar is? The g-string. Maybe you can pluck mine, sometime? *I am worried. We have spent so many hours at the beach, and still you are pale as a marshmallow. Maybe your sun lotion is a *bit* too strong? *Uh oh. My hips are doing their shimmy shimmy shakes. I sense a party nearby. We must go! *'(Naked)' Here I am! Still naked! Still wanting naked you! So predictable, yes? *'(Naked) '''Have you ever wanted to make love while doing a handstand? Well today's the day we're going to try! *'(Naked) I love the feeling of fresh air on my fresh... attitude. *giggle* Seduce *You clear away the clouds when I need you to. But you also bring rain when I need it. I love you - weather you like it or not. *Let's drive until we run out of gas, dance until we collapse, and make love until we can barely breathe. Sound good? *Take my hand and promise me that no matter where I dance, you'll follow. *Booby shake! Ha ha! Made you look! *They say before you can help others, you have to help yourself. Well, every time I see you, I really want to help myself! *Here's a deep and valuable secret: I love to move... but sometimes, I'm scared to stop. *I hear that you are quite the surfer. Maybe you can take me out on a wave sometime. I love to feel the motion of the ocean beneath me. *My spirit animal is a frog - it tells me to jump into things and figure them out! Also, I can do cool things with my tongue. Hee hee! *Here. Put your arms around me. Hold me tight. I want to listen to you breathe for a moment. My favorite music. *You and me, we are poetry in motion. A great couplet on a beautiful sonnet. *I'm so glad that the universe brought us together. The universe, and the delicate sounds of a night club bass drop! *You really do remind me of a marshmallow. You're sweet, scrumptious, and you go straight for my hips! *Parades are my favorite! I love being cheered at, dancing in public, and giving candy to little kids! *In my heart, I am always dancing for you. *This song! It gets in my hips and makes them misbehave. Watch out - they are coming for you! *We should do Yoga together. I need someone to help me stretch, and you get to find out how far I can flex. Win win! *Our voices have a great sound together. Let's try the acoustics in my shower. *Let's go out for dinner. I cannot promise I won't dance on the table. It really depends on how good the mojito is... *(Naked)' As you can see, I'm a full Brazilian. *Wink* *'(Naked) You. Me. Whipped cream. Strawberries. Waffles. Bacon. Wait, this started out kinky, but I got hungry. *(Naked) Have you ever danced until dawn in the nude? You are in for a treat. *(Naked) Tee hee! I have been dancing naked all day. It is sexy, yes, but some moves get a little... Bouncy, when you're naked. *(Naked) Let us do Yoga naked. I could tell you it is good for your form. But mostly, I just want to pinch your little bum! *(Naked) You may put on the red light if you wish. I will be your Roxanne. *(Naked) There's a nude beach that I've been dying to go to. Take me, and then take me! *(Naked) Remember when I said I was a yoga pose? Do me. *(Naked) Make mischief or make love. This is my truth. Poke *Wha! Ha! Hahaha! You snuck up on me! I promise you shall pay for this! *What is that you are drumming on my belly? Tell me! It will bother me all day if I can't figure it out! *Your fingers dance dance dance on my skin. You mean to make me giggle... But instead you make me... Warm... *(Naked)' No! Put your fingers here! Now no tickling. Rubbing. Loving. *'(Naked) Keep this up, and I shall pin you down and have my way. My way being, of cvourse, to tickle you until you pee! *(Naked) This would be better with a blindfold, my love. And maybe handcuffs? *(Naked) Hahaha! No no no! You are naughty and unworthy of such amazing tickling powers. Gift *This doesn't go with ANYTHING I own... I love surprises! It's perfect! *Ahhhhmazing! I get so many incredible things from you. Kiss me now! *So generous! You must stop! My apartment is filled, now, with your generosity! *Uniform' Please! Please let us pretend we are students where dancing is forbidden, but we do so in secret! My favorite role play! *'Suit' Ya ya! We are ready for surf, sand and sun! This bikini demands a beach! *'Ring' The struggle between "traditional" and "can dance in it" is an age old struggle in my wardrobe. As you can see, one of those always wins out! *'Lingerie' This outfit is for a special kind of dance. A private one. With an exciting finish... *'Suit' I love the feeling of fresh air on my fresh... attitude. *giggle* *'Outfit' I love the holidays! You may thinkn you can't go clubbing to Christmas carols... But you'd be wrong! '''Date' *'Stroll' The stars are beautiful... Buuuut I wouldn't complain if there were more lasers, glitter, and glowy sticks. *'Beach' Dancing on the sand is always tricky business. And tricky business is my middle name! *'Sightseeing' When you insist on wearing a skirt as often as I, you become very very familiar with the wind. Tee hee! *'Theater' No matter what movie I watch, I am always waiting for the characters to break out into song and dance. It is an unhealthy thing. Dialogue about Ayano *I thought someone was stalking me in the club, so I gave them a hip check and sent them flying. These hips of mine are dangerous! *Someone tried sneaking into my house last night. I challenged them to a break dance fight, and they fled. Smart move! *Let's live like there's no tomorrow! Because you never know when a crossover character from a different game genre may sneak up on you and end your life! *I think I saw a scary girl following me. Do you think she needs a dose of musical medication? *I was going to go for a dance in the rain, but that scary lady you were with gave me a "I'll drown you in a puddle" kind of look. *I found my favorite dance boots all shredded up outside my door. Jealousy is so ugly. Requirement Table Trivia *Roxxy is Brazilian. *Her dialogue "Show me your moves!" is a reference to one of Captain Falcon's taunts from the Super Smash Bros. series. *Her dialogue "Manic Mondays am I right?" is a reference to the song "Manic Monday" by The Bangles. *Her upgrade dialogue from Frenemy to Acquaintance makes reference to "Hips Don't Lie" by Shakira. *Roxxy makes a brief reference to the 1994 song "I Like to Move It" by Reel 2 Real. *Roxxy's Acquaintance requirement of 8,675,309 Flowers is a reference to the Tommy Tutone song, "867-5309/Jenny". Outfits 474283749887434.PNG|School Outfit wdvuweveiwnewoinewvnvewiwonevionveionwveoineinwioveiwonvwiovvvwievw.PNG|Holiday Outfit 4567893.PNG|Wedding Outfit whiocihcwihcoeoihweciocwohchicwhwch.PNG|Beach Outfit Memory Album eventCGs00_roxxy1-CAB-f439cdde392121fb68504301a525cfa1-5009316333409124112.png|Encounter Photo EventCGs01 roxxy.png|Friendship Photo eventCGs02_roxxy-CAB-f439cdde392121fb68504301a525cfa1-10211067658387359199.png|Sweetheart Photo eventCGFINAL_roxxy-CAB-f439cdde392121fb68504301a525cfa1-1008475464398803208.png|Lover Photo Category:Girls Category:Character Category:Event Exclusive